the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Mhina/Relationships
Family Ajani, Ayo, Tashiya and Mirembe Ajani Mhina had a strong bond with his father Ajani. Ayo Mhina's mother, as well as the queen of the South Lands and the mate of Ajani, Ayo and Mhina have a loving mother-son relationship. She was proud of her son, and like Ajani, tried to teach him proper conduct and help him to become the next leader of the south lands lion guard. She was also protective of him. Tashiya and Mirembe Mhina has a somewhat strained sibling relationship with Tashiya and Mirembe. They do hold affection for each other, but are (occasionally) prone to sibling rivalry. Simba Mhina's relationship with his father in law was not as sweet as with Marali at first. Simba initially disliked him, and Mhina resented him because of the way he treated him. However, they have grown to have a mutual bond. Kion And Jasiri Like the rest of simba's Pride, Mhina had a rocky relationship with Kion And Jasiri. Kion And Jasiri mistrusted Mhina due to his outsider heritage. After reuniting with Mhina, Kion And Jasiri became deeply suspicious about Mohatu's growing love for the Lyena, and initially refused to allow him to join the pride. However, their changed his decision after Elena and Skylar reminded them about the law set by Mufasa, and reluctantly allowed Mhina to stay in the Pride Lands. Mhina's Ancestor Mhina really looks up to Msimamizi Mkuu as an idol. Askari when it comes to relations that Askari has to have with his older sister's boyfriend, he should take into account that he is her future husband and at the same time the king of his kingdom above all they should rely on friendship. Mohatu's siblings Mhina really likes siblings who was very happy when Miha told them that after marriage, Mhina and Mohatu plan to have children, which means that Mohatu's siblings will become uncles and aunts Friends and Allies Tiifu Tiifu, along with Jatau, is Mhina's best friend since they were younger. Jatau Jatau,along with Tiifu, is Mhina's best friend since they were younger. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hina trusts Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, and the pair are on good terms.Mhina is very grateful to Izabela for help in dealing with the hunter dangerous spinosaurus Pumbaa Pumbaa has a great relationship with Mhina. Timon Timon has a great relationship with Mhina. Zazu Zazu has a great relationship with Mhina. Elena Elena and Mhina are good friends.Mhina respect Elena very much because she is the aunt of his girl's Father and is eager to use her help due to the fact that Elena has a large range of super powers Hawla Although Mhina really hates Kucha's Clan, he shows Hawla more respect later on. Vijana Vijana appears to be on good terms with Mhina. The Royal Guards Mhina's admiration for them is great. He was willing to make several comedic attempts to get talk to them. Mhina was disheartened when the Guard were disdainful of him after he was found out to be Kambu son which means he is the Next King, though he was eventually able to win them over with his tenacity. Since then, Mhina now stands as good friends with them. The Guard deeply care for Mhina, evidenced by their despair when Mhina was seemingly killed, and their ecstasy when he returned alive. Arjana and Darahani Mhina's bird friend Anga told Him that Arjana and Darahani were looking for him and so followed them while hearing they were arguing about him. When they seemed to have a falling out, Mhina felt he should show himself to Arjana so she would know her friend wasn't lying, leading to a chase through the woods, finally ending with Willing inviting Arjana into his home where he offered him lots of snacks and explained his stigma of being different and hunted for it. Arijana promised to tell no one but her friend. Unfortunately, bounty hunter Imara overheard Arjana so she had to go and warn Mhina. During the fight, Mhina saved Arjana from Imara. Arjana, and Darahani, became Mhina's friends.' Ushindi Ushindi is one of Mhina's friends, even thought he likes to tease him. Kwatile WIP Fisi WIP Hasani Mhina seems to have a great relationship with Hasani. Even though Hasani constantly challenge him and his friends to minor competitions and cruelly taunting them over there frequent losses. Mhina, however is still loyal to him. Althea Mhina enjoys spending time and chatting with this good-natured hybrid, whom he considers a friend. In addition, they can relate to each other greatly and share many traits. Mhina's phoenix pet A phoenix is Mhina's pet. Romances Amahle Amahle was Mhina's Former Betrothal. Mhina loved Amahle and cared greatly for her but, unknown to him, Amhle never felt the same for her Future Mate. She played along saying she was thrilled with the joining of the two prides, but deep down, she was plotting to take over and become Queen. Her plan begun as soon as she Visit the Back Lands, but never went through as she did not expect Mhina's best friend Jatau to discover her plans. She was immediately banished from the South Lands and stripped of her Princess Title. The two remain enemies to this day. Mohatu WIP Enemies Zira and the Army Of Scar Mhina is enemies with all of the army of scar since they follow Scar and attacked Simba. Scar Mhina hates Scar since he is friends with Simba. He knows that he is bad. Safiri Although not a serious enemy, Mhina is not necessarily on good terms with the theizinosaurus, after they teased Mhina for no reason. Hunter Mhina hates Hunter since he is friends with Vijana. Sakina and Amun Sakina and Amun saved Mhina from some paranoid pride landers who attacked him simply for being a Lyena from the outlands, and revealed they heard of him, addressing him as "little brother", for in him they saw a potential ally/apprentice. They subtly demeaned him a few times for fighting for "Pride Landers", trying to convince him he should fight against them. However, trusting Mhina just for being a fellow hybrid proved to be their downfall. Greywhisker, Goldenclaw and Frostpelt Mhina has an unusual relationship with Greywhisker, Goldenclaw and Frostpelt. While they are enemies, Mhina have gotten along with them at times. They regularly fight even with no provocation. They have a frenemy relationship otherwise. Category:Relationships